The subject matter disclosed herein relates to exhaust diffusers for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine systems generally include a gas turbine engine having a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The turbine section generally receives hot combustion gases and outputs exhaust and usable rotational energy. An exhaust diffuser is usually coupled to the turbine to receive exhaust from the turbine. The exhaust diffuser is also coupled to an exhaust collector where at least some of the exhaust from the diffuser is output. There may be an unnecessary loss of pressure in gas turbine exhaust systems when the diffuser is located within the exhaust collector and the exit of the collector is located in a direction diverging from the gas turbine's center axis. This loss of pressure may be attributed at least partially to a rapid change of flow direction.